


Comes and Goes

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to beat Drift to the punch and visit him while working, Perceptor turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes and Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.

Perceptor sighed, setting down a data pad and leaning against the lab counter. It had been several cycles since Drift had stopped by, which he normally did every few days, even then he would see him in the halls during the late hours.

            Drift was always bursting into the lab, sneaking up behind him then leaning over his work. Always trying to pull him away and get him to relax and have some fun. Drift somehow always succeeded to lure him away from his work, but not recently. No, the lab had been quiet, to quiet without Drift accidently knocking something over. To lonely, he thought.

            His mind wandered as he picked up some viles and started to transfer samples and examine then under his scope. Though after a while he stepped back and sighed, admitting to himself that he did rather like it when Drift tried to pull him away. How he would always pout at him sometimes stick his glossa out at the scientist.

            Perceptor smiled.

            _Maybe I should turn the tables. Visit Drift for once._

Nodding with content, Perceptor cleaned up his workspace before leaving the lab. He smiled, rather excited by the idea, even becoming thrilled and rather impressed with himself.

            A rather quick walk and Perceptor knocked on Drift's hab suit door, not getting an answer right away.

_Hmm, maybe he is in recharge._

Opening the door, he stepped in, finding the room empty. his keen optics spotted his swords missing, bringing up the idea that Drift no doubt was in the dojo training with Rodimus, or even better, meditating by himself. All the perfect opportunities' to spend a little more quality time with his savior.

   Casually, Perceptor moved himself through the halls towards the dojo, his mind wandering about those beautiful thighs all curls up, jumping around in those forms. Primus had defiantly blessed him to have been saved by such a....lovely mech.

   Reaching the dojo door, he leaned in and listened, smiling when he could hear soft Hayas! Huhs! and Rhas! Drift was in fact working on his forms.

   Walking in, he stood off to the sideline, watching Drift jump around and strike a tactical dummy on the other side of the room.

His form flew across the room, with the most beautiful roundhouse kick Perceptor had ever seen. The way his body twisted and snapped back, just simply intoxicating.

   "Drift." Perceptor chose to speak first, not getting close to him until he settled in the center of the dojo and lowered his swords.

   "Percy." Tone flat, his optics seemed dull and emotionless. He only glanced at the scientist before looking at his blades, they really needed a polish.

   "You have not come around the lab in a while. I seemed to have gotten used to you coming and taking me away. Breaking things...." He laughed, "I thought I might come by and see you for a change." Stepping close to Drift, he jerked back slightly when Drift whipped around, a rather disgusted look on his faceplate. "Drift-?" He was cut off by a hard servo jabbing his reinforced chestplate.

   "You come here just to ask me to frag? Do I look like some mindless pleasurebot at your calling? Because guess what Percy, I'm not." He whirled back around, the tips of his blades dragging the floor as he approached a target dummy. I don't show up for a few days and you get all out of sorts?" He snarled, slicing the dummy in half. "Is that all I am good for around here? Is it?" He sliced a second dummy, his rage only building. "I'm so sick of it, and I don't need bots like you coming n here making it worse. Just leave me alone" Gritting his denta, he looked over his shoulder, seeing the hurt on Perceptors face.

   "Drift I...I didn't come here for-"

   "I said leave." He tapped the tip of his blade against the floor in warning. Shoulders sinking, Perceptor looked down.

   "I'm sorry..." Turning and leaving, the door slammed shut behind him. Standing there for a while, he felt his spark sink in its casing.

   _What was that for...._

 

* * *

 

 

It was deep into the night cycle now, and Perceptor was at work in the lab. By now even Brainstorm had left for recharge, but Perceptor just remained. Simply working on chemical combinations, he just mixed away into the night until the door of the lab hissed open behind him.

_Light weight steps, long glided steps, barely audible. Drift._

He didn't turn when Drift stood behind him, instead he continued, setting down a vile and picking up two new ones. Not even turning when Drift cleared his intake.

   "Percy..." Drift said after a long awkward silence. Still getting the cold shoulder, he moved close until his stomach was pressed to Perceptors back. Resting his head on Perceptors free shoulder, he nuzzled into his neck. "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier." His voice was muffled. "I'm sorry." Wrapping his arms around the shorter mech, he hugged him firmly.

   Perceptors hands stopped moving, and he just stared forwards. A long moment and he parted his lips.

   "Drift," He felt Drift look up, "do you really believe all I want from you is just....a night in the berth? Do you believe that you have no more value to me than a buymech? Do you really believe that of me?" His optics ridges connected and he grimaced. "Do you think you mean so little to me..." The hurt in his voice came out now, and he trembled.

   "Percy...I...I know you don't see me like that. I just...had a bad night last night. Had a...dream about the past, and then was chewed out by Magnus. It just....brought back things I wish I could forget." Hugging him tight again, his servos dipped into Perceptors seams to make it tighter. "I took it out on you...I shouldn't have. It wasn't fair of me."

   Perceptors frame relaxed in his arms, and he loosened his grip when he turned to face him.

   That single blue optic glowed in the low light before he looked down. A gentle hand came up under his chin, gently forcing his head up.

   Leaning in, Drift brushed his lips over Perceptors, allowing him to have the option to pull away if he wanted. Leaning forward, Percy locked lips with him gently.

   The kiss lasted a few seconds before breaking off, and Perceptor turned his head, blushing. He pouted, making Drift smile and laugh before bumping his forehead against Perceptors.        

"Can you forgive me Percy?" He poked his nose against the scientists, dimming his optics a bit.

   "I...guess so," Finally a smalls mile crept on his face, and he nuzzled Drift back, "But not because you're being persistently adorable." He felt Drift peck a kiss on his cheek before moving up and kissing the corner of his mouth. Another deep kiss, and Drift shifted his weight, pressing Perceptor against his counter. Several of the viles he had been working with tipped over and spilled, but he was to lost in Drifts mouth to care. Hooking his arms around Perceptors thighs, he picked him up, rather enjoying when his little nerd wrapped his legs around him.

   Gently he guided the two of them to the floor. Placing Perceptor on his back, Drift loomed over him, ravaging his face and neck with light kisses.

   Perceptor groaned, grabbing one of Drift's finials and delicately rubbing the base of it where he liked. He rubbed a little harder when he felt Drift push into his touch, something he really loved Drift to do.

   "Drift..." Perceptors faceplate tinted a light pink as he watched the ex-con kiss down his body. His frame twitched when he felt Drift's lips on his panel, then a warm glossa swirling around playfully.

   Perceptor couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he grabbed one finial again and pulled Drift back up his frame. Ratchet enjoying all of the kisses on his hips, hands, arms and then his neck, he nuzzled Drift's face before kissing him once more.

   "You mean....everything to me Drift." He closed his optics, smiling when Drift play bit his neck and purred.

   "I know Percy. I know." Another kiss and he felt Perceptor retract his panel. Spike slowly sliding rising from it housing, he groaned when it bumped Drifts groin. Feeling Drifts own spike slide against his, he squirmed a but before wrapping his arms around Drifts neck.

   "Excellent." He felt Drift shift slightly, one hand snaking down between Perceptors legs and slightly palming his valve. His plating flared as he felt the heat radiating out, no doubt already craving for him to enter.

   Sliding his middle servo through those lush valve lips, he groaned with Perceptor. Lubricant oozed out of him when Drift pulled his servo back, then gently pushed it back in.

   The inner walls fluttered, delighted at his presence and seemed to encourage him to continue.

"Oh~" Unable to help himself, Perceptor sat up on his elbows and watched as a second servo was added. Perplexed as they vanished into him, then came out coated in his own lubricant, his face turned beat red. "Primus." Laying back, he covered his face with one hand, feeling Drift move in and kiss it.

   "You're adorable Percy." Removing the hand, he kissed the corner of Perceptors mouth as he pushed is servos to the knuckles.  A smirk washed over his faceplate when he felt his little nerd arch up into him, mouth opening with a loud gasp. "That's it," He did it again, enjoying the repeated result, "Does that feel good?" Drift cooed. His fingers spread, and he felt the valve clench on them. "Seems like it." His glossa circled Perceptors chestplate a while before he removed his hand and inched back up.

Sliding his spike through the valve lips a few times, he groaned, his own face a light pink as he looked down at Perceptor.

   "What's with that stupid smile." He looked away, unable to face how adorable his nerd looked.

   "I _love you._ "

Drift stop moving, now looking back down at Perceptor with an slightly open mouth. Not sure what to say, he blinked twice before locking lips with him.

   Pulling his hips base, he pushed the head of his spike into Percys valve, feeling him shift under him. A gentle thrust and he slid his whole length inside.

   "Nnhg~!" Perceptor gasped into Drifts mouth, and their glossas tangled together. He felt Drifts hips tap flush against his own, igniting the most wonderful nodes in his inner walls. Drift stayed tight against him for a while, breaking the kiss to wrap his arms around Perceptor. Nuzzling into his neck, he seemed to purr with delight.

   "Ah Percy, you're too good to me you know that." He could feel Percy rubbing in-between seams on his back plating.

   "Hah...Ah~" Drift slid his spike out, then gently thrust it back in, setting a very subtle pace that rocked Percys hips gently. Seeming to float away into bliss when he felt each rib of Drifts decorated spike rub his inner nodes, he let out a loud sigh of relief. Interfacing had never been better.

   "Does it feel good?" Resting his head on Perceptors free shoulder, he started to thrust a bit deeper, feeling the valve respond by clamping down harder.

   "Primus, yes Drift." Tilting his head until the two touched, he offlined his optics, enjoying the embrace.

   Shifting back up, Drift picked up the pace a little more, delighted when Percy started to gasp in lust. His opitcs flickered back online as his back lifted off the floor. Chestplates tapping together, his arms uncoiled from around Drifts neck and grabbed at his arms, bracing himself.

   Each new thrust threatened to strike his ceiling node, and he made it clear Drift was close when he bared his denta at him. Squeezing his optics shut, he jerked up when it finally came.

   One hard strike and he cried out, servos denting Drifts arm plating, then another and he twisted under him.

   "D-Drift!~ Grk!~" Peaking his uncovered optic open, he watched Drift above him. It felt like slow motion for a while, watching that beautiful mech over him. His face twisted with pleasure and his mouth seemed to wiggle the closer and closer he got to overload.

   One last strike to his ceiling node and he cried out, his spike twitching as it jetted his transfluid over his own belly. Nearly thrashing under Drift, his legs twitched apart when he felt Drifts own spike expand inside, spilling his transfluid into the clenching valve. Pressing his forehead to Perceptors, he thrust two more times before laying flat on him.

   Both panting, Perceptor wrapped his arms around Drift and kissed one of his finials. A small chuckle escaping him when Drift grunted.

"Drift," Stroking his finials, Perceptor looked at the ceiling, "Recharge with me tonight. I would thoroughly  enjoy your company." Petting his back with his free hand, he pressed each one of his spinal struts the way he knew Drift liked it.

   "I would too." He remained on top of Perceptor a few more minutes before getting up and gently removing his spike. Picking Percy up bridal style, he carried them to his hab suit.

   Once inside, he cleaned the two of them off then flopped down in the berth with him. Pulling his nerd to his chest and wrapping an arm around him.

   "Percy," Drift rested his chin atop Perceptors head, "I love you too."

 


End file.
